


Another Chance

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, M/M, Second Chances, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy





	

As I sit here by the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Danny coming up the sidewalk, I realize he's most likely not going to be coming around much anymore. I wish a milliom times I'd kept my mouth shut that fateful day, but he did ask what was on my mind, and I let loose. I yelled about how he neglected me, how he used me, and tons of other shit I'd kept quiet about. Needless to say, we got into one hellacious argument that ended with some very harsh words said, and Danny slamming the apartment door on his way out. 

That was two months ago when the big blow up came. Danny tried to call a few days later, but I didn't call him back because I was still too mad and hurt to talk to him. I've heard nothing from him since. I tell myself that it was probably for the best because he did have Lucy to think about. Danny and I got together after he and Lindsay got divorced. Even though Lindsay had taken Lucy and moved back to Montana, Lindsay still let Danny be a part of Lucy's life. He sent her money, took trips out to Montana every time he got a chance, and had long conversations with Lucy on the phone.

Please don't misunderstand, I do not, nor have I ever begrudged Danny's time with Lucy. That is his daughter, and they will always have a special bond that nothing can break. What I had such a problem with (and still do) is the fact that when he did come by, it was usually for a quickie, and shower, then he was gone again. He didn't take the time to sit and talk to me about anything because , in his words, he was in a hurry. Then there were the times he would call me up and want me to meet him at some restaurant for dinner, and there I would be, waiting for him to show up while he was off doing God knows what. I always waited until right before closing time, then I would leave and head home, hurt and wondering just what was going on.

Usually I got some excuse about having to work late, or getting called to a scene at the last minute. He used to tell me not to make a big deal out of it, and that he would make it up to me. That was the biggest lie he ever told me. He NEVER made things up to me. I was expected to just take it and go on. Don't get me wrong; Danny did have good qualities about him. He could be funny and charming when he wanted to be. He had a sharp wit, and could crack a joke at the drop of a hat, and was so damn good in bed! You know, I really need to get off my ass, quit whining, man up, and call Danny. At least I'll know if he might be willing to talk to me.

I hold my breath as I hear his phone ring in my ear. I expect it to go to voice mail, and just as I start to end the call, I hear his voice say; “Messer.....”

“Danny, this is Jackson......”

“Jackson! God it's good to hear your voice...... how are you?”

“I'm alright......”

“It's funny you should call because I was just thinking about calling you.....”

“Danny, I was hoping we could get together and talk.....”

“Sure! When did you want to get together?”

“Well, I was hoping we could get together soon.....”

“As a matter of fact, I'm off the next two days so why don't I call you tomorrow morning?”

“That would be great.....”

“Okay then..... I'll talk to you in the morning.......uh, Jackson?”

“Yes, Danny?”

“It really is good to hear your voice.....”

“It's good to hear yours, too.....”

Danny ended the call, and I was sitting in my chair, speechless. I couldn't believe it was that easy. I hoped Danny and I could work things out between us, or at least come to a more suitable arrangement. Hopefully I would have my answer tomorrow......

 

I thought about the phone call I'd received from Jackson. I was so glad to hear the little guy's voice, yet I was a bit nervous at the same time. I knew that I had a lot to answer for as far as Jackson was concerned, and I fully intended to be completely honest with him in hopes that we could possibly try and work through some of the things that had split us apart before. I really did miss Jackson, but I stayed away because I knew I wasn't in a good place in my own head. Now that things are right again, maybe I can get him to take me back, and we can start over.

I had a hard time sleeping that night. I kept thinking about the next day and having the chance to talk to Danny. It would be so nice to maybe finally get the answers I needed from him. As sleep began tugging at me, I sent up a silent prayer of thanks that I just might get another chance with Danny.

 

The next morning, I was sitting by the phone eagerly awaiting a call that never came. By ten a.m., I decided that Danny wasn't going to call, and I could feel the old hurt and disappointment creeping back in like it used to. As I stood to go to the kitchen for another cup of coffee, the phone rang. I checked the caller ID,and was so very happy to see Danny's name......

“Hello?”

“Hey, you! Bet you thought I was going to call, huh?”

“The thought did cross my mind.....”

“We caught a break in a case, and I had to tie up some loose ends.....”

“So everything's taken care of?”

“My part is done anyway......”

“So do you want to come by?”

“Sure...... I told you we would talk today, didn't I?”

“You did, but.....”

“But nothing. I'll see you shortly.....”

I was a nervous wreck waiting for Danny to show up. I must have smoked a half a pack of cigarettes as I paced the floor. When Danny knocked, I ran to the door, and opened it to see Danny standing there with a a smile on his face, and my nerves flew right out the window.....

“Hello, Danny....”

“Jackson....”

“Have a seat....”

Danny sat down on the sofa while Jackson took a seat in his recliner. The two made small talk for a while until Danny broached what was really on both their minds......

“Jackson, I want explain what went wrong, and why I treated you the way I did.....”

“Okay......”

“First of all, I want to sincerely apologize regarding the way I treated you there at the end. My head was in a really bad place, and I just didn't care about anything anymore.....”

“Danny, was it something I did wrong?”

“No, babe! Lindsay dropped the bomb on me that she was thinking about getting re-married, and I sort of lost it. All I could think of was Lucy, and how this must have been affecting her. I know I should have explained everything to you, but just the thought of going through all that again hurt too damn bad......”

“So instead of coming to me and letting me try to help you through this, you just walked away.....”

“That was a shitty thing to do, and I want you to know that I know now I should have said something about my actions.....”

“So has Lindsay gotten re-married yet?”

“Last week....... Lucy and I talked on the phone right before......”

“So you're okay with that?”

“I don't have any choice. Lindsay doesn't need my permission.....”

“Danny, I really wish you had come to me with this. I'm not gonna break your balls about it, I just wish you had felt that you could have confided in me......”

“I know, Jackson, I just didn't think you would understand......”

“I may look dumb, Messer, but I understand a lot more than you think I do!”

“I'm sorry......Listen, the reason I was so eager to come talk to you today is that I want to ask if there might be a chance we might get back together......”

Jackson put his head down so Danny wouldn't see the tears as they fell. He'd wanted to hear words like this from Danny Messer for so long, and now that they'd been said, he was shocked tosaythe least. Danny squatted in from of Jackson and hooked his finger under Jackson's chin..... “Was it something I said?”

“Danny I've wanted you to say those words to me for so long......”

“Oh, baby, I'm so sorry...... I thought about getting in touch for so damn long, but I wanted to make certain that my head was in the right place. Now that it is, I'm hoping that since you know why I was acting the way I was, you might consider …....”

“The answer is “YES!” 

“You mean it?”

“I do......”

 

Epilogue:

Danny and Jackson got back together in fine fashion. They were married six months later with Mac and Don in attendance. Danny was able to communicate with Jackson and things between them were great. They bought a house in the suburbs,and even fixed a room up for Lucy to come visit. When Jackson explained what the third bedroom was for, Danny wept because Jackson fully expected that Lucy be a part of their lives.

 

THE END


End file.
